So This is Love?
by rainlust
Summary: Four days remain before the first task. Ron is still giving them the cold shoulder, and Hermione and Harry are still resuming their lessons. However, inside, Harry and Hermione are feeling things much more than concern and friendship, and they can't identify it. Could it be that feelings are about to form? / Harmony shipping. Kind of AU.


**So This is Love**

 **Chapter One - Don't Call Me 'Mione**

Hermione Granger didn't recognise this feeling, but she knew it wasn't normal.

Maybe it was normal to a person that was in _love_. But Hermione Granger wasn't in love. Not with Harry Potter, her best friend, the one who had suggested to save her from the troll in the first place…

It was probably just a mere situation of deep concern. The Triwizard Tournament was serious. Every task he did would bring a risk of death that he couldn't take; the risk of getting killed. If Harry was dead, who would take care of Voldemort? Who else would make sense of her? Hermione winced at the thought of Harry laying lifeless on the ground.

They were eating lunch in the Great Hall, like any other day. "'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked, startling her. Ron was on the farther side of the Gryffindor table with Seamus and Dean. This was now an ordinary occurence, as Ron Weasley was still being a bit of a git and giving Hermione and Harry a cold shoulder. No, Ron was being a huge git. Neither of them wanted to confess it, because, admittedly, they both missed Ron, beneath all their troubles, anger, disappointment… and many other feelings.

Hermione nodded violently, strands of her hair flying along with her. "Yes, Harry, I'm perfectly fine," she said reassuringly, reaching over and patting him on the arm gently. He blushed at the contact, and glanced over the shoulder- probably to steal a stare at Cho Chang. At this thought, Hermione pulled her hand away, her cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of pink in a slight fury.

Harry looked back at his friend, whose face flushed. "Hermione, what's the problem?" Harry asked at Hermione, who looked deeply troubled and concerned. His green eyes glittered at her knowingly. He had known her for too long to let a troubled look like this pass on. Hermione was worried. Anxious. Probably for his own life. At the thought, Harry's eyes darted down to his plate, where the remaining bits of food sat, undisturbed and ignored. He felt his cheeks get warm. The thought of Hermione worrying about him was…Cute.

"I'm worried," Hermione sighed, picking at her food. Almost reluctantly, she took a sheepish bite of her food, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall. Her food had gotten cold; she nearly threw up at the rigid taste of her shepherd's pie. Harry frowned at her, his eyebrows scrunched up together in the way that made Hermione's heart flutter. She blinked repeatedly at him, trying to look casual. "I'm worried for . . .you. The first task is coming up, Harry, and…And you have no idea what it is." She was almost in tears.

If she had been right next to him she would be grasping his shoulders, shaking him back and forth to emphasize her anxiety and concern for him. Harry smiled at her, slightly amused at the show she was giving him - true friendship, that's what it was. Hermione probably never had thought of him in that way. But that wasn't the case for Harry. He loved her in too many ways to possibly count… "It will be fine, 'Mione," he reassured her, smiling slightly.

Hermione sighed. "I know. But I can't help it," she told him, wanting to throw her arms around him and kiss him. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear ruefully and decided she was done with her food. "I'll be in the Gryffindor common room, if you need me. The password is _crepitate_." She was about to leave, but she stole a moment to stare at Harry. He was so handsome… He was always handsome, anyway. Green eyes; black hair… Perfection.

Absolute perfection. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

She was actually worried.

For _him_.

Dazed, Harry waited for a moment or two. Certain she had gone out of sight, he stood up and followed her footsteps, not even glancing behind at Ron. He clambered up the moving staircases and made his way to the Fat Lady portrait. As always, the Fat Lady gave him a bit of trouble, shrieking again at him. "CREP-IT-ATE," Harry practically screamed at her, sounding out the syllables. Finally, this time, she let him through with a bit of a huff. He found Hermione in the Common Room, and only her. "Hey, 'Mione."

Hermione jumped. She glanced up, and her heart raced at the sight of Harry, who looked annoyed. "The Fat Lady give you trouble?" she said, giggling in a way that made Harry practically fall head over heels for her. She smiled at Harry, who grinned back. "It took me a while too. She's getting a bit fidgety these days. I wouldn't be surprised, being a portrait and all." She chuckled.

Harry laughed with her. "Hey, Hermione," said Harry, scooting a bit closer. Hermione could practically feel his warm radiation gleaming against her. "What do you reckon the first task is?" He smiled at her clearly uncomfortable state. She shifted a bit and looked at him. "Something dangerous, do you think?" He teased, poking her in the neck. She swatted his hand away, trying not to smile.

"I hope not," Hermione said, looking down at her book. "You can do some poking around. I'll bet you'll find out soon enough." She glanced up at him, offering him a small smile. She studied his face for a moment before staring down at her book again. This was a habit she had picked up a few months ago… She often did it, especially when Harry was around. "Being the incredibly intelligent boy you are."

Harry blushed red, but to his relief and disappointment, Hermione didn't catch it. "Incredibly intelligent boy, eh?" he said, poking her cheek. She glanced at him, half amused and half annoyed. "Come on, Hermione. Loosen up a bit!" He was about to hug her when Ron, Seamus and Dean entered the Common Room. Harry lunged for the other side just in time.

Ron scowled at Harry and Hermione. Like always, they ignored him so they wouldn't give him the satisfactory of them noticing. This always worked with Ron; after deciding that they were too caught up with themselves, he scurried after Dean and Seamus, who were clambering into the boy's dormitory. After Ron was out of sight, they exhaled, as if they the were holding a breath. The tension flew away and lingered elsewhere. Hermione resumed her reading while Harry stared at her, trying to look away. Somehow, he was unable to look back at his fumbling hands… She was so beautiful.

Little by little people spilled into the Common Room. Ginny Weasley apologised to Harry and Hermione for Ron, who she claimed was being the biggest git in the universe. She was trying to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work. Sadly disappointed, Ginny hovered around somewhere else, every now and then glancing over at Hermione or Harry. It was usual Saturday buzz.

Not a lot of people were there, of course, because of the Hogsmeade trips, so the Common Room's chatter died away after a few hours.

Then, while Harry was about to drift into a deep sleep, Hermione shut her book suddenly. "Finished!" she said, a sense of achievement ringing in her voice. Harry awoke with a start, and grinned at her. She smiled back. "What were you doing while I was finishing this?" Her brown doe eyes bored into Harry's green ones. Harry wanted to close the big gap and kiss her but…

Why was he feeling this? His mind wandered to Cho Chang . . . Somehow, the thought of her didn't make him feel any less or more different than how he felt when he was alone, or with a friend. Cho or Hermione? Definitely Hermione. Always Hermione. If someone gave him an option for someone and Hermione, he would choose her. Because he . . . No. No, he couldn't. Maybe except for Ron. Ron . . . The little grudge-holding git was his best friend. Always have been, always will be.

"I wasn't doing anything," Harry confessed, his focus still set on his best friend, watching her every graceful move. Hermione snorted at this reply and she set the book on the table. They gazed at each other for a fraction of a second . . . Then suddenly Ginny burst in, and she looked at the two of them, and her face fell slightly. "Hey, Gin." He tried to make a conversation with her to make the tension more lighthearted, and Hermione quickly melted into her finished book casually.

Ginny looked much more comfortable talking to Harry. "Hey, Harry. Are you ready for the first task? Do you know what it is?" she asked, sliding into the slot next to him, separating both him and Hermione. She kept talking to him, and a friendly conversation turned into a major questionnaire. He could see Hermione's frantic look, her eyes warning him not to tell Ginny about what he had learned- dragons, that was included in the first task.

Harry raised a hand to stop her. "I can only take in too many questions. Is this a discussion or an interview?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. Ginny flushed, looking at her hands that were clasped together on her lap. "First of all, no, I am totally not ready for the first task. Second, no, I do not know what it is. Otherwise I'd be ready." He leaned back simply, trying not to smirk at Ginny, who was utterly dumbfounded. He looked at Hermione, who looked relieved; she gave him a small smile in approval.

"Well, no need to act so smart about it," Ginny snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at Harry for a moment, who stared at Hermione, who stared at her book. Ginny's eyes wandered around for a moment. The silence was almost deafening. "I ought to go check on my brother, I suppose," she said decisively. "I'll tell him you guys said hi?"

Hermione and Harry said, "No!" at the same time. Ginny raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a sassy smirk. Hermione said in a rushed voice, "Gin, that's not necessary. Ron is already angry enough as is. We don't want to infuriate him and make it worse, to be honest. Just… just check on him. Don't even mention us. Pretend we don't exist. It's for the better." Ginny studied them thoughtfully before stalking off, mumbling to herself.

Hermione looked at Harry, her expression tired and annoyed; probably not annoyed at Ginny, but at Ron. Hermione and Ginny were close enough to best friends, and they got along very well. "I wish Ron just forgave us," Hermione sighed, covering her face with her petite hands. She glanced at Harry. "He'll crawl back before or after the first task. I know Ron well enough."

Harry stood up. His back was aching. "How many hours passed since lunch, 'Mione?" Harry asked, his voice low and quiet; it was barely a whisper. Hermione shrugged, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. "It must have been a long time, then." He stretched a bit. At that moment, many Gryffindors spilled inside the Common Room, wearing their red and yellow scarves.

Hermione stood up too and checked a nearby calendar hanging on the wall, unnoticed and ignored. _November 20th._ Four more days . . . She was waiting patiently for it, wishing that the days would stretch on and on so Harry wouldn't have to risk his life for a silly tournament . . . "Harry," Hermione said, almost under her breath. She walked to him. "We must practice the Summoning charm. Come _on_." She reached out for his hand and grasped it, looking at him expectantly.

Harry nearly jumped at the contact. He gripped her hand tightly, looking at her, helplessly lovestruck and not realising it. He stared at her face, his green eyes darting around, taking in every feature that she showed.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, blushing. "Practice!" She glanced down at their interlocked hands. His hand fit in hers nicely, like a puzzle piece connected with another . . . It just fit. "Harry-"

"Yes, practice, okay," Harry practically breathed. She led him to the tunnel and they climbed through; the Fat Lady was _tsk tsk_ ing behind them, laughing drunkenly at their expense. Hermione, Harry noticed, hadn't let go of his hand. Perhaps she liked it. Or perhaps she was too busy-

"Here- oh, Harry, you're hopeless today!" she whined. He stumbled around for a moment, adjusted his glasses, and grinned at Hermione, who glared at him menacingly in return. " _Harry Potter, what has gotten into you!?_ " She huffed loudly, and had to drag him - literally and figuratively - inside the deserted classroom. Harry stumbled inside, out of balance. The things Hermione was doing to him- making him walk around like a drunken man.

Harry sat on the table. "Okay, okay. I'll stay focused," he promised Hermione, who nodded in approval and praise. "That is, if I don't get lost . . ." He stopped himself before he said any more than that. "Never mind. What's my target today, 'Mione?" He frowned piteously at her. Hermione nearly melted at the sight of his too-cute pout that he did so effortlessly . . . Anyone could easily fall in love with that. Heck, even Cho couldn't help but let the air absorb her if she just _saw_ that . . .

"Stop calling me ''Mione', Harry," Hermione said flatly. Harry, who, unfortunately for Hermione, had his _Adorably Innocent_ mode on, kicked his legs in the air, frowning still. She rolled her eyes at him expertly, and set a book on the table across from him. "Okay, Harry. _Accio_." She didn't know why she was talking to him like a toddler, but it seemed to work. Harry nodded.

" _Accio!_ " he said confidently. The book zipped to him and hit him on the forehead, making him fall back. "Owww . . ." He covered his face with his hands, moaning and groaning. Hermione sighed and walked over. She set the book down on the table opposite from the one where Harry was sitting on with her wand, and she inspected Harry.

"Harry."

" _Mmmf._ "

"Harry."

" _Mmmmf._ "

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Haaareeeee," she complained, shaking him hard. She was slightly blushing at him. He had his black hoodie on with the hood flipped on. Harry looked at her intently, smiling at her reaction. "Please cooperate. I don't want you to be ended by a dragon." She shuddered at the thought of it, and looked down at Harry. Harry was overwhelmed by all the attention and concern he was getting, so he sat up and nodded obediently.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said lightly, and Hermione sighed in gratitude and relief. The more they practiced, the less chance of him getting brutally murdered by a dragon. Then, he did the unbelievable- Harry said, " _Accio_ . . . your heart." Hermione looked at him, thinking she hadn't heard properly, but what his face gave it away. She blinked at him, unbelieving, and then patted his shoulder.

"You got it, Harry," she said, her voice a bit shaky. Harry's eyes widened, and she gave him a trembling smile that proved it was a joke. A bit disappointed, Harry looked down at his wavery hands. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her inner lip anxiously. "Enough for today. Let's head back to the Common Room. Let's go." They snuck out of the classroom and, after having a bit of trouble with the Fat Lady, tumbled into the Common Room.

"Where've you rascals been?" Ron said sourly when they came in. Seamus and Dean looked highly uncomfortable now that Ron was growling at them, and they scampered off to another corner to watch the scene. "Snogging, probably?" He smirked at Hermione, who was fuming, and Harry, who was even more mad.

Harry stepped forward, his fists clenched to the point that his knuckles were red and the rest of his hand was a deathly white. "You _wish_ , Ron," he said menacingly. Ron didn't answer, and Harry thought he had made the right decision not to talk back.

Hermione pulled Harry aside and asked, "What happened to 'I miss him'?" She frowned as Harry avoided her eyes, looking at the floor. "Come on. Show that you miss him. Don't make it worse." She patted his shoulder assertively, feeling Ron's eyes on her. She whirled around, tried her best not to look at Ron, and flounced away to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

 **AN -  
** _Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "So This is Love". Hopefully, the next chapter will be coming next week or so, depending on how long it takes for me to write it all. I'm so happy to publish my first attempt at Harmony, my favourite HP Shipping! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. So excited for how it turns out. There's not much of a plot, tbh. Soz just read it.  
Please review, favourite, and follow!  
Much love,  
RAINE_


End file.
